La situación
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: Luan conoce a un chico en una fiesta que animo como parte de su negocio que la invita a salir, Lincoln descubre que este no tiene muy buenas intenciones por lo que tratara de advertirle. Pero ¿Le creerá?
1. Intrusión

**Este es mi primer fanfic que publico, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **The loud house es una creación a Chris Sabino**

 **La situación - Capitulo 1**

 **Intrusión**

Era una tarde como cualquiera en Royal Wood y todos los jóvenes regresaban a casa después de una larga jornada escolar en busca de un poco de calma luego de un día de estudios, lo cual no era lo que le estaba pasando a un niño de 11 años de pelo blanco llamado Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln era un niño que a simple vista y a excepción de su cabello seria como todos los otros chicos de su edad, pero si uno lo conocía bien sabría que su único momento de paz estaba en la escuela pues en casa tenía que vérselas con nada más y nada menos que 10 hermanas de toda edad, cualquiera diría que ese chico se volvería loco entre tantas chicas, y tendrían razón, le pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pero aparte de enloquecer también aprendió a quererlas tal y como eran por lo cual su vida no solo era tolerable para él sino que esa característica era la que la hacía especial.

Lincoln no volvía solo a su casa, siempre iba acompañado de su buen amigo Clyde McBride, el único que entendía como era su día a día y el único que podía soportar la casa Loud, aunque Lincoln a veces consideraba sus visitas como algo incómodo pues su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de la hermana mayor de él.

Oye Lincoln, ¿Crees que Lori quiera salir conmigo la próxima semana?

Clyde – Dijo Lincoln cansado – ya sabes que mi hermana esta con Bobby y aun así no se fijaría en ti pues solo tienes 11 años.

Sí, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde- dijo con ánimo- hablando de eso ¿Alguna de tus otras hermanas tiene novio?

Lincoln en ese momento empezó a pensar en la vida amorosa de sus hermanas tratando de hacer memoria. Aparte de Lori su hermana mayor de 17 años, que tenía una relación que era conocida hasta por los vecinos, pues esta no se cansaba de publicitar todo sobre su amorcito.

Su segunda hermana menor Leni de 16 años, prácticamente tenia a todos los chicos de su escuela haciendo fila para salir con ella, pero una vez que lo lograban, salían huyendo al conocer como era el resto de la familia por lo cual nunca había podido iniciar una relación. En cuanto al resto pensó y pensó pero no recordó nada al respecto.

No, creo que no. De hecho Bobby ha sido el único que ha podido sobrevivir a mi familia.

Vaya- dijo Clyde- parece que tu casa es un reto que pocos se atreven a probar.

Y que lo digas.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa Loud, luego de despedirse de Clyde, Lincoln entro a su casa y fue recibido por un alboroto general.

Luan su hermana de 14 perseguía a Leni con una araña falsa y esta corría como si su vida dependiera de eso chocando y volteando todo mueble que estuviera a su paso, sus hermanas Lynn de 13 y Lana de 6 estaban en medio de una pelea de almohadas, arrojándoselas con bastante fuerza y provocando que Lincoln recibiera una de estas en el rostro.

Y como pueden ver así es casi todos los días – dijo al público.

Lincoln pasó por la desordenada sala esquivando todo lo que caía y era lanzado por los aires, subió rumbo a su cuarto recibiendo la música de su hermana Luna de 15 tocando su guitarra a un volumen tan alto que en lugar de parecer que estaba tocando en su habitación parecía que lo hacía en un estadio con miles de espectadores, mientras iba a su cuarto paso junto su hermana Lucy de 8 que escribía uno de sus tantos poemas, observo a su hermana Lola de 6 y gemela de Lana en una fiesta de té con sus animales de peluche y por ultimo cruzo por el cuarto de su hermana Lisa la genio de la familia de 4 haciendo uno de los tantos experimentos que ponían en riesgo la estabilidad estructural de la casa, junto a Lily la bebé de año que solo jugaba en el piso con sus cubos.

Finalmente Lincoln entro en su habitación y después de deshacerse de su ropa se puso a leer historietas en ropa interior, estuvo así por unas horas hasta que alguien entro a su cuarto.

Disculpa hermano, podrías ayudarme con una prueba – Pregunto lisa quien cargaba una botella con un líquido naranja.

Lisa ¿Qué no puedes tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

Podría pero eso quitaría tiempo a este gran experimento.

¿Y que necesitas de mí?

Quería que probaras este nuevo suero experimental.

Lincoln se sentó en su cama y la vio con una actitud seria.

Lisa ¿Ya sabes que mamá te dijo lo de probar experimentos en tus hermanos?

Así es, pero que es un pequeño sacrificio por el bien de la humanidad.

¿Si quiera sabes que puede hacer eso? –dijo algo molesto.

Si todo sale bien esta fórmula hará que una persona con un físico tan deplorable como el tuyo.

¡Oye!

Pueda desarrollar sus capacidades físicas sin tener que ir nunca a un gimnasio ni una sola vez.

En ese momento Lincoln considero que sería beneficioso, el odiaba los ejercicios, si bien podía practicar deporte mientras ayudaba a entrenar a Lynn, aquello era algo que aceptaba, pero el que siempre le pidieran que practique algún deporte le molestaba, por lo cual empezó a considera una buena idea lo de la fórmula de Lisa como algo razonable, después de todo varios de los héroes de sus historietas consiguieron sus poderes en un laboratorio. ¿Por qué no podría ser igual con él?

Inmediatamente se levantó y se tomó el líquido naranja en un solo trago, noto que su sabor era un poco dulce por lo que se sintió menos preocupado.

-¿Y dime Lisa, cuánto tiempo se supone que hace efecto tu suero?

\- Según mis cálculos, ahora.

De repente Lincoln empezó a sentirse extraño, pensó que la formula estaba comenzando a hacer efecto y que pronto conseguiría el cuerpo de Charles Atlas, pero lo que termino por conseguir fue un dolor de estómago.

-Lisa creo que tu formula necesita de algunos…- no termino de decir la frase porque su dolor era tan grande que termino por irse corriendo al baño.

\- Lastima, supongo que hay que probar con otras variables.

Al día siguiente, sábado, Lincoln se despertó con un estado de salud deplorable, pues la formula experimental de Lisa en lugar de darle la musculatura de Ace Savvy, lo dejo como si lo hubiera aplastado una aplanadora. Apenas si podía moverse sin que le dolieran partes que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse en su cama tranquilo, cosa que duro poco pues de inmediato alguien entro.

-Hola Lincoln, es hora de despertar, recuerda que hoy tenemos una fiesta.- Dijo Luan.

-Lo siento Luan, pero el experimento de Lisa me dejo con el cuerpo desarmado.

\- Entonces creo que tendremos que llevarte con un mecánico –dijo antes de reír- entiendes.

\- Si, pero no creo que pueda levantarme de aquí en todo el día.

\- No te preocupes, creo que puedo encargarme yo sola de esta fiesta, que te mejores hermanito.

El resto del día se la paso mejorándose poco a poco y finalmente para la tarde ya se sentía mejor, decidió que con su salud recuperada podría ir a ayudar a Luan en la animación de la fiesta, pero no la encontró en su habitación ni en el resto de la casa, por lo cual decidió salir a pasear un rato.

Luego de caminar por una hora, regreso a su casa y encontró a Luan sentada en el sillón de la sala rodeada de todas sus hermanas quienes al parecer estaban muy emocionadas.

Vaya parece que ocurrió algo interesante en esa fiesta – dijo Lincoln.

Yo diría que literalmente fue más que interesante- dijo Lori.

¿Y que se supone que fue aquello? – dijo Lincoln con algo más de interés.

Veras Lincoln, en la fiesta conocí a un chico… -dijo Luan

¡Y este la invito a salir! – gritaron todas.

 **Gracias por leer mi primera historia, sé que no soy tan bueno como UnderratedHero o TonyPresidio, pero espero ir mejorando poco a poco. Si hay suerte estaré publicando la segunda parte la próxima semana.**


	2. Sospechas reescritas

**Gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo de mi historia y el que les haya gustado, quiero agradecer a Doctor013,** **a** **Ezcu, a Julex93 por intentar predecir la historia (vamos a ver si acertaste) a Mmunocan por sus sugerencias y a Slash Torrance por la difusión de mi historia.**

 **Quiero recalcar que mi historia es creación propia y no está basada en ninguna otra ya antes publicada y no tiene personajes prestados, por lo cual cualquier parecido a otra no es más que una curiosa coincidencia.**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero felicitar a un escritor que la semana anterior termino su historia, Banghg realmente eres un gran escritor y sabes tratar el terror psicológico y el misterio, tus historias me han hecho odiar a las hermanas Loud como nunca. Espero que disfrutes esta si te la cruzas por ahí.**

 **Ahora sí, pasemos a un nuevo capitulo**

 **La situación - Capitulo 2**

 **Sospechas reescritas**

Toda la sala era un completo escándalo, gritos de emoción eran emitido por todas las hermanas que no paraban de pedir descripciones del dichoso sujeto, Lincoln quien por lo general no era muy interesado en la vida amorosa de sus hermanas pregunto.

\- Vaya Luan que suerte y dime ¿Quién es el afortunado? – dijo con interés.

\- Es un chico que le gusto mi acto, se llama Frank y tiene quince años, se acercó a mi después de la función y dijo que le había llamado la atención mi talento para hacer reír a la gente y que si me gustaría ir a tomar un café en alguna oportunidad.

\- Vaya hermana – Dijo Leni - y cuando lo conoceremos.

\- Le dije que mañana estaba libre y que podíamos salir.

Todas las chicas gritáron emocionadas, al punto que Lincoln no soporto el ruido de estas y se retiró a su habitación.

Al día siguiente todas las hermanas no hicieron más que preparar a Luan para lo que sería su primera cita, se pasaron toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde haciendo todo lo posible para arreglar a Luan, la cual prácticamente termino cambiándose de ropa una dieciséis veces, hasta que al final termino con una falda larga blanca con amarillo y una blusa rosada. A los pocos minutos sonó el timbre de la casa.

Lincoln quien estaba en la sala fue el primero en abrir la puerta mientras que sus hermanas corrían bajando las escaleras y poniéndose detrás de él.

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Soy Frank, vine a ver Luan.

Lincoln abrió la puerta, y esta dejo ver a un chico de cabello negro corto, con pantalones negros y un polo de manga larga de color azul, el cual tenía una estatura un poco más alta que Luna de la misma edad que él.

\- ¿Tú debes ser Lincoln? – pregunto de forma animada- tu hermana me hablo algo sobre ti.

\- Yo soy Lori – dijo mientras apartaba a Lincoln de su camino – hermana mayor de Luan y es un honor conocerte, Luan nos dijo algunas cosas de ti.

\- Y ella me menciono sobre ustedes, vaya pensé que era una broma cuando me menciono cuantos hermanos tenia – dijo mientras veía a los habitantes de la casa.

Una tras otra, cada hermana fue presentándose dando una demostración de aquello que las hacia particulares, Leni le dijo que le gustaba sus forma de vestir, Luna toco su guitarra, Lynn le lanzo un balón de futbol americano que apenas alcanzo a atrapar el invitado, Lucy le leyó uno de sus poemas, Lana le presento a sus mascotas, Lola le dio su autógrafo y Lisa trato de medir su coeficiente con uno de sus aparatos. Solo Lily lo saludo dándole la mano.

Este luego de saludar a cada una, fue bombardeado con preguntas te todo tipo, prácticamente solo les falto preguntar sobre su árbol genealógico y el tamaño de su casa, les conto que era un chico de secundaria que se dedicaba en sus tiempo libre a la pintura, que amaba el tenis y que había decidido salir con Luan luego de reír con sus actos y ver como todos los invitados reían.

\- ¿Y díganme donde esta Luan? – pregunto Frank.

\- Enseguida baja- respondió Luna.

Casi inmediatamente bajo Luan y aunque todas la habían visto quedaron igual de asombrados que Lincoln, al ver a su hermana tan bien arreglada.

\- "Vaya realmente es un chico afortunado al salir con alguien como ella" – pensó Lincoln.

\- Vaya Luan realmente te ves bonita – dijo Frank con un tono nervioso.

\- Veo que ya conociste a mis hermanas y a mi querido hermano y asistente.

\- Sí, sí que son una familia muy particular.

\- Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos yendo, nos vemos más tarde chicos.

\- ¡Buena suerte Luan! – dijeron las hermanas Loud en coro.

Luego de que la pareja saliera, todas las hermanas estaban emocionadas.

\- Se ven que es un gran chico- dijo Lori.

\- Y es artista igual que Luan y yo – dijo Luna.

\- Espero que terminen juntos – dijo Luna.

El único que no dijo ni una sola palabra fue Lincoln, este permaneció de pie y luego miro al público.

\- No crean que no estoy feliz por mi hermana, es solo que hay algo en este chico que no me deja tranquilo, es como si escondiera algo.

Para cuando Luan regreso, todas sus hermanas la abordaron con preguntas durante toda la cena y hasta la hora de dormir, salvo Lincoln quien permaneció con su mente llena de dudas que poco a poco iban aumentando.

Durante la semana, Lincoln se encontró cada vez más preocupado por sus sospechas sobre este chico recién aparecido, el confiaba en su hermana pero como todos sabemos la confianza se gana y una visita de unos minutos no haría que la misma que tenía para con su hermana pase a un desconocido.

Para cuando llego el miércoles Lincoln decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era hablar con Luan y decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

\- ¿Estas ocupada?- dijo entrando al cuarto de Luna y Luan.

\- No, solo estaba revisando material para mis chistes- dijo mientras dejaba un libro que leía en su cama.

\- Veras Luan, hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo últimamente.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre Frank.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?- dijo sentándose al borde de la cama.

Lincoln camino hacia la cama de Luan y se sentó a su lado.

\- Veras Luan, estoy un poco inseguro en cuanto a este chico que nos presentaste.

\- No tienes por qué estarlo, él es un gran chico y lo ha sabido demostrar.

\- Si pero es … es que lo conociste y en solo unos minutos ya habías aceptado salir con él, no conocemos nada de él que no sea lo que nos dijo y no tenemos prueba de que aquello sea cierto – dijo dejando salir toda la preocupación acumulada.

\- Entiendo el porqué de tu preocupación, pero créeme no hay nada que temer, es un buen chico y ha sido amable con todos desde que lo conocí – dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su hermano – si puedes confiar en mí también puedes confiar en él.

\- Está bien Luan –dijo con calma-lo hare.

De esa forma se retiró del cuarto, con un gran peso dejado atrás, después de todo porque no creer que su hermana mayor no podría tener razón.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Lincoln estaba yendo rumbo a la cafetería para almorzar junto con sus amigos cuando de repente un chico de ropa azul se le cruzo en su camino.

\- Hola Lincoln, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien Jace, ¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente? – le pregunto Lincoln

Jace era un niño de diez años, el cual iba un año antes que Lincoln pero pese a eso se conocían y tenían cierta afinidad entre ellos, este era un niño apenas unos centímetros más bajo que Lincoln, el cual era reconocido en la escuela aparte de su extraño gusto por el azul, como uno de los chicos más inteligentes. Si bien su inteligencia no estaba ni de cerca a la de Lisa, esta le había permitido ser uno de los mejores en variedad de cursos.

\- Muy bien Lincoln – respondió- de hecho el sábado pasado cumplí diez años, por lo cual quería que le dieras mis felicitaciones a tu hermana, realmente sabe cómo animar una fiesta.

\- ¿Luan estuvo en tu fiesta? – pregunto algo sorprendido.

\- Sí, mi mamá la contrato por recomendación de una de sus amigas.

En ese momento a Lincoln se le vinieron todas las incertidumbres que creyó olvidadas el día anterior y decidió que era el mejor momento de resolverlas de una vez.

\- Una pregunta Jace ¿En tu fiesta había un chico llamado Frank?

\- ¿¡Conoces a mi primo Frank?! – Dijo alarmado.

\- Sí, mi hermana lo conoció ese día y la invito a salir, de hecho el domingo estuvo en mi casa.

Jace en ese momento se sintió abrumado pero a los segundos le pregunto.

\- Dime Lincoln ¿Qué llegaste a saber de él?

\- Pues nos dijo que era un alumno de secundaria amante del tenis y de la pintura.

\- ¡Hay no, rayos no de nuevo! – dijo Jace con mucha preocupación.

\- ¿Pasa algo con tu primo? – dijo intranquilo.

\- Veras mi primo por lo general es de lo peor, no respeta a nada ni a nadie y menos a mí, el mes pasado me encerró en el sótano de mi tía por 2 horas, me ha robado mi dinero múltiples veces, he hizo que me persiguieran los perros haciendo algo que no quisiera mencionar en público.

\- Vaya, y aquello que nos mencionó sobre sus gusto, sobre la pintura y el tenis ¿Es real? – dijo nervioso.

\- Me temo que no, mi primo en toda su vida solo ha pintado con crayones y no sabría diferenciar una naturaleza muerta de un paisaje, y en cuanto a lo del tenis, creo que solo jugó una vez en toda su vida.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué mintió?

\- Él está interesado en tu hermana, pero no creo que tenga buenas intenciones con ella, en lo que va del año ha tenido 5 novias a las cuales conquisto con diversas historias y todas han terminado sufriendo, desafortunadamente no sé la causa de por qué.

\- Vaya y ahora ¿Qué hago? – pregunto algo alterado.

\- Cuida a tu hermana Lincoln, ella me hizo un muy feliz día, no se merece que le pase algo malo con alguien como mi primo- dijo mientras se alejaba- nos vemos luego.

Lincoln se quedó parado en medio del pasillo miro hacia el público y solo pregunto.

\- ¿Y ahora que creen que deba de hacer?

 **Y así es como termina el segundo capítulo de mi historia y llegamos a la mitad de esta, si han estado atentos podrán notar referencias a algo que está relacionado con un elemento que veremos en una futura historia que será más compleja.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, si piensan que eso es todo lo que tiene de malo el personaje de Frank, en realidad eso es solo la mitad, en el próximo verán la historia en el momento más intenso.**


	3. Sombras sobre Luan

**Gracias por haber leído el segundo capítulo de mi historia y el que les haya gustado, quiero agradecer a Ntian (no, no va a haber loudcest en esta historia jajaja, no tengo nada en contra del genero mientras esté bien hecho, pero no me sale el escribir esas historias),** **a** **Ezcu por acompañarme en otro capítulo, a Julex93 por haber acertado en el desarrollo de la historia (seamos sinceros tan difícil no era), a Doce espadas (imagínate que originalmente iba a ser El caballero de la blanca luna pero un conocido me gano con ese nombre y hubo que improvisar, y si el nombre de Efecto Banghg es perfecto) y a Mmunocan por sus consejos, espero haber mejorado un poco más.**

 **Aprovecho para contarles que esta historia va a tener otras pistas en relación a lo que será mi futura historia al igual que la anterior, espero que las hayan reconocido.**

 **Ahora sí, comencemos con el tercer capítulo.**

 **La situación - Capitulo 3**

 **Sombras sobre Luan**

Lincoln pasó el resto del día totalmente desconectado de la realidad, tuvo suerte de que ninguno de sus profesores le pidiera responder alguna pregunta pues la historia que acababa de escuchar hizo que se sintiera tan confundido que su mente era una lavadora en la cual todas sus ideas giraran sin que se pudieran ordenar, al punto que ni siquiera supiera en que curso se encontraba.

Otro problema que había surgido era que la información que le había dado Jace no solo derrumbaba la poca confianza que había creado con respecto a Frank y sus intenciones con su hermana, sino que también había movido los cimientos de la que tenía con Luan pues le parecía increíble el cómo no se había dado cuenta de algo así, aunque después saco la conclusión de que si estaba mintiendo desde el principio contando cosas falsas sobre su vida, no le sería tan difícil actuar frente a su hermana y fingir ser otra persona.

Finalmente logro regresar a la realidad cuando el timbre indico que las clases llegaron a su fin por lo cual guardo sus cosas en su mochila, cuando se dirigía a la puerta del aula fue interceptado por Clyde.

\- Oye Lincoln ¿Quieres ir a mi casa para avanzar el trabajo sobre los bosques? – pregunto Clyde.

\- ¿Cuál trabajo y de que bosque hablas?- dijo confundido.

\- Del informe sobre los tipos de bosques para la próxima semana – respondió Clyde- que no recuerdas que estuvimos hablando sobre el tema durante toda la clase.

Lincoln en ese momento se alarmo, si se había saltado en algo como un trabajo, que más se habría pasado por alto, decidió que era necesario, no, que era urgente dejar de lado el problema de Frank, sabía que era importante pero tampoco iba permitir que ese asunto interfiriera con su vida académica, sabiendo que le era difícil recuperarse. Por lo cual decidió que lo mejor era hablar con su amigo sobre lo hecho en clase, pero de forma disimulada para evitar que Clyde sospechara que tenía un problema pues si ya era difícil para él, lo que menos quería era pasárselo a alguien más.

\- Si Clyde, solo era una broma aunque creo que no me salió muy bien- dijo algo nervioso.

\- Vaya por un momento creí que realmente te habías olvidado de toda las clases que tuvimos o que no habías puesto atención a ninguna de estas.

\- Si lo que ocurre es que no soy bueno haciendo bromas- dijo Lincoln un intranquilo – tampoco soy como Luan.

\- Creo que puedo agradecer por eso – le respondió Clyde.

\- Bueno creo que ya es momento de ir a tu casa, de paso podemos repasar lo que hicimos en las ultimas clases.

\- Vaya Lincoln- dijo un Clyde sorprendido - nunca te había notado tan aplicado en la escuela.

\- Si bueno, hay algunas cosas que no sabes.

Salieron de la escuela y se fueron directo a la casa de Clyde, durante el trayecto a su casa los problemas que tenía Lincoln en ese momento comenzaron poco a poco a regresar he inundarón nuevamente su mente, al punto de que no ponía atención a lo que le hablaba su amigo en ese momento, por lo cual estuvo como en la ocasión en que se había comprado sus audífonos para evitar el ruido de sus hermanas, lo cual funciono perfectamente, no haciendo más que dar respuestas afirmativas a cada pregunta que estas le hacían, hasta que estas se dieron cuenta de que nunca las había escuchado y le hicieron una broma con la cual termino haciendo diversas cosas que en realidad jamás prometió hacer, por suerte en esta oportunidad no tuvo ese problema pues Clyde solo le contaba algunos detalles sobre las historietas que iban a salir.

Una vez en casa de su amigo logro hacer retroceder el asunto de Frank y Luan y darle cabida en su mente al proyecto escolar que tenían que hacer, así como revisar las clases que no había puesto atención, felizmente no se perdió nada importante y pudo ponerse al día con rapidez.

Una vez terminaron de trabajar y cenar con mejor comida que la que por lo general había en la casa Loud, estos se pusieron a jugar videojuegos, momento en el cual el problema que Lincoln había logrado mover de su mente regreso, desafortunadamente esta vez no pudo hacer nada para ocultar que algo le pasaba.

\- Oye Lincoln, estas bien- dijo Clyde preocupado.

\- Claro Clyde, ¿por qué lo dices? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Llevo venciéndote 5 veces seguidas y eso es algo que nunca ocurre.

\- Bueno de seguro has mejorado – dejo Lincoln poniéndose nervioso.

\- Lo dudo, parece como si ni siquiera estuvieras mirando a la pantalla, además de que no estas apretando los botones correctos.

\- No me pasa nada Clyde- dijo un cada vez molesto Lincoln- estoy bien, no hay ningún problema.

\- Vamos amigo, sabes que puede confiar en mí. Es acaso algún problema con la escuela, con tu familia o con Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln en ese momento se sintió como si ya no pudiera contenerse más, se sentía como si todas sus preocupaciones surgidas en ese momento se hubieran convertido en un rio que estaba derrumbando una presa y estaba por inundarlo todo.

Tomo el mando del juego y lo presiono con fuerza y estuvo a punto de tirarlo contra lo que tuviera al frente para luego largarse de casa de Clyde arrojando la puerta con fuerza, pero antes de que lo hiciera se calmó y respiro profundamente, el al principio no quería hablar con nadie pero acepto que lo mejor era hablar con su hermano.

\- Si Clyde, si tengo un problema- dijo sacando el aire.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto Clyde con curiosidad.

\- Es sobre Luan y un chico con el que está saliendo.

\- ¡Luan está saliendo con un chico! – dijo Clyde emocionado- eso es genial.

\- Sí, lo conoció en una fiesta la semana pasada y luego vino a mi casa el domingo, al principio tuve un poco de desconfianza con este chico pero luego Luan me dijo que era un buen chico y que si podía confiar en ella podía hacerlo con él.

\- Bueno, es normal que tengas desconfianza ante alguien nuevo, ¿No paso lo mismo con Bobby, cuando empezó a salir con Lori? – Le pregunto Clyde.

\- Si pero ese es el problema, a Bobby lo conocía Lori desde antes que estuvieran juntos y además ya sabíamos cómo era él, este chico llamado Frank, prácticamente salió del aire. Cuando Luan me dijo que confiara en el olvide mis sospechas hasta que hoy en el almuerzo me encontré con Jace.

\- ¿El chico Beleren amante del color azul?- pregunto Clyde algo sorprendido.

\- Sí, me dijo que Frank era su primo y me conto varias cosas sobre él.

\- ¿Qué clase de cosas?

Lincoln le conto todo lo que Jace le había contado sobre Frank, lo cual hizo que se sintiera mucho mejor en comparación con el resto del día, para cuando termino de hablar Clyde finalmente le dio su opinión sobre el caso.

\- Así que esa es la actual situación, al principio me sorprendí y me sentí confundido, aunque un lado de mi quiere ir y contarle todo a Luan.

\- Puede que sea recomendable pero ¿Estás seguro de que es realmente un riesgo para Luan?- pregunto Clyde.

\- No escuchaste toda la historia de Jace.

\- Si pero no porque él tenga problemas con su primo, tu hermana también los tenga.

\- ¡Pero si tuvo 5 novias en el año!- dijo Lincoln alterándose un poco.

\- Sí, pero puede que el chico no puede mantener una relación de forma estable.

\- ¿Y lo de la historia que dijo que invento a mis hermanas?

\- Puede que sea porque quería dejar una buena impresión, de seguro estaba asustado al ver a tantas hermanas.

Lincoln en ese momento se sintió realmente incomodo, cada vez que decía algo parecía como si su argumento caía en saco roto y era minimizado por su amigo, se sentía como si hubiera fallado en un juicio y no pudiera hacer nada para que se declarara culpable a un criminal que prácticamente tenía todo en contra, pero aun así tenía razón le faltaba la evidencia definitiva, para cuando finalmente estaba por darse por vencido Clyde le dio una idea.

\- Mira Lincoln, si crees que este chico puede causarle daño a tu hermana, que tal si lo seguimos y averiguamos como es que es en realidad –dijo de forma comprensiva.

\- En serio Clyde – dijo asombrado- crees que podamos averiguar algo.

\- No lo sé, pero Luan es una muy buena amiga y si te preocupa, podemos descubrir si no está corriendo un riesgo.

\- Perfecto Clyde – dijo un Lincoln emocionado –este sábado vamos a ver si esconde algo malo.

Luego de eso ambos se despidieron y Lincoln salió de casa de Clyde con dirección a su casa, mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que debería de hacer para encontrar evidencia que probara si Frank era alguien peligroso para su hermana o no, y si debería de requerir de equipo especial de espía para lograrlo. Se sentía cada vez emocionado con su futura misión, la cual no tardo más que unos pocos minutos en empezar.

Cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de llegar a su casa vio que Frank y dejaba a Luan en la puerta y luego se retiraba, en ese momento no sabía que debía de hacer exactamente pero al pensarlo mejor se dio cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad de oro y aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche se lanzó tras un arbusto y se comenzó a arrastrar por el suelo mientras iba a la par de su objetivo esperando que pasara algo que lo delatara, Lincoln se sentía como un tigre acechando a su presa o como un soldado de operaciones encubiertas listo para acabar con su enemigo, apenas avanzo unos metros el celular de Frank sonó y este se detuvo para comenzar a hablar con alguien.

\- Hola amigo ¿Cómo has estado?

La conversación al principio no interesaba en nada a Lincoln, pero de repente llegaron a una parte que Lincoln estaba esperando.

\- ¿Qué cómo me va con esa chica Luan? Muy bien justo acabo de regresar de cenar con ella en ese restaurante llamado Theros, y créeme que todos mis planes están saliendo al pie de la letra.

\- "De que plan está hablando" – se preguntó Lincoln.

\- Sí, de verdad esta chica resulto más fácil que las anteriores, solo tengo que fingir que me rio de sus estúpidos chistes y ella se alegra.

En ese momento Lincoln comenzó a enojarse, puede que haya legado a molestarse con Luan en ocasiones pero el jamás iba a permitir que alguien hable así de ella.

\- Si, de verdad esta chica se cree comediante, pero sus chistes son peores que una paliza. Pero hay que admitir que sabe entretener a los niños.

Lincoln no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, pensó que lo mejor era grabarlo pero luego recordó que su celular estaba apagado y el prenderlo producía mucho ruido.

\- ¿Qué si cual es mi siguiente paso? Bueno en realidad solo tengo que seguir así y pronto la tendré en mi cama, espero que sea mejor que esas otras chicas, incluso puede que esté más tiempo con ella que con las anteriores, ya luego buscare algo mejor, después de todo esta chica tiene varias hermanas y algunas de ellas se ven interesante, aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que mejor me alejo de esa familia, está totalmente loca – dijo mientras reanudaba su avance y dejaba atrás a Lincoln.

Lincoln en ese momento se sintió realmente furioso, si hubiera podido se habría lanzado sobre el en ese instante y lo hubiera dejado hecho polvo, pero en ese momento llego a una decisión, si es que había un debate en su mente sobre hablarle a su hermana o no este había sido ganado por un bando gracias a esa conversación, así que se levantó de detrás de los arbustos y decidió que lo mejor era ir y contarle todo a Luan sobre ese tipo.

Lincoln fue directo a su casa y sin siquiera saludar a quienes veía subió las escaleras y se fue directo al cuarto de su hermana.

\- Hola Lincoln ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo Luan mientras estaba en su cama

\- Luan tengo algo que decirte sobre ese chico – dijo de forma decidida.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con él?

\- Tienes que alejarte de ese chico, es peligroso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que es peligroso? – pregunto Luan.

\- Escucha Luan ese chico solo quiere aprovecharse de ti, ni siquiera es verdad todo lo que nos contó a mí y a nuestras hermanas, ese Frank es un farsante.

En ese momento el cuarto se llenó de silencio, Lincoln miro a Luan que poco a poco comenzaba a pararse de su cama y se acercaba a su hermano.

\- Vaya Lincoln, sabía que estabas celoso, ¡Pero no pensaba que lo estuvieras tanto como para llegar a mentir! – grito una molesta Luan.

Lincoln se quedó mudo, no sabía que era lo que estaba diciendo su hermana y mucho menos por qué lo decía.

\- Luan ¿A qué te refieres con que estoy celoso?

\- Entiendo que te sea difícil aceptar que salga con alguien, pero yo he estado con él y he visto que es un gran chico, ¡No se dé donde sacaste que quiere aprovecharse de mí!

\- Su primo va a la misma escuela que la mía y me contó todo sobre él, ¡Sé que es mal educado, abusivo y que su respeto por las mujeres es nulo! – dijo comenzando a irritarse-

Incluso lo acabo de escuchar hablar por teléfono y le dijo a su amigo que solo planea acostarse contigo y luego desecharte.

\- ¡Basta Lincoln! – grito enojada- ¡Crees que soy tan tonta para creerme que convenientemente acabas de escuchar una conversación donde revela todos sus planes y que justamente tu estuvieras ahí!

\- ¡Si, si creo que eres una tonta para creer más en un chico que conoces hace una semana que en tu hermano que te conoce toda la vida! – grito Lincoln perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¡Bueno pues déjame decirte que él, ha demostrado ser mucho más confiable que tú en este tiempo, además sabe tratar a la gente, es muy atento conmigo y se ríe de mis chistes!

\- ¡Nadie se ríe de tus estúpidos chistes! – grito Lincoln enfurecido.

Nuevamente el cuarto quedo en silencio, Lincoln supo que en ese momento había cometido una estupidez, si había planeado que su hermana le hiciera caso y creyera en su advertencia, había tomado esa pequeña oportunidad y la había tirado por un barranco.

\- Largo de mi habitación – dijo Luan.

\- Luan yo no…

\- ¡Dije largo de mi habitación! – grito enojada mientras señalaba la puerta- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a entrar aquí nunca y ni pienses en ayudarme de nuevo con una fiesta porque estas despedido!

\- ¡Perfecto, porque no pienso volver a ayudarte nunca, pero eso si no vengas llorando cuando Frank te haya tirado a la basura! - grito antes de lograr esquivar un libro lanzado por su hermana.

Lincoln salió del cuarto de sus hermanos y se fue directo a sus habitación, una vez ahí se sintió completamente fracasado, sentía que si quería haber ayudado a su hermana lo había hecho todo mal, él por lo general se sentía el hombre de los planes y varias de sus estrategias tenían éxito, pero esta vez se había lanzado con impulsividad contra un escenario que no conocía y había fallado, pensaba que de haber tenido un buen plan podría haber hecho algo por Luan, pero ahora toda posibilidad de que le crea estaba por los suelos.

Pasada una hora de aquella discusión y ya apunto de dormir la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando pasar a su hermana Luna.

\- ¿Estás bien hermanito? – pregunto preocupada Luna.

\- Sí, estoy bien – le respondió Lincoln.

\- Sabes, escuche toda la discusión que tuviste con Luan y también me conto lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Y déjame adivinar le crees más a ella? – dijo mostrando su molestia.

\- No te creo a ti – le respondió Luna.

Lincoln en ese momento se incorporó más en su cama con asombro.

\- ¿De verdad me crees? – pregunto Lincoln

\- Bueno no al cien por ciento, pero pese a que Luan es feliz con ese chico hay algo que no deja de hacerme sentir preocupada, creo que me emocione con lo de que un chico la invitara a salir que no me fije en si era alguien bueno o no.

Solo que no sé cómo actuar ahora, tu pelea con ella ha hecho que ni a mí me crea cuanto le sugerí que tuviera cuidado con él.

Lincoln puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana y dijo.

\- Tranquila Luna, creo que ya tengo un plan.

 **Y termina el tercer capítulo de mi historia espero que hayan notado las pistas de la futura historia** **que hare.**

 **Otra cosa que tengo que decirles es que la próxima parte será la última de la historia, espero poder hacer un gran final y que lo disfruten.**


	4. La revuelta de Lincoln

**Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en los 3 capítulos anteriores de mi historia, espero que las hayan disfrutado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla, aunque me hubiera gustado tener un nombre mejor para esta. Quiero agradecer a Ntian (espero que el que esta historia no haya tenido loudcest, no te haya hecho parecer menos interesante),** **a** **Ezcu por acompañarme en otro capítulo, a Julex93 quien siempre estuvo, a Doce espadas a quien felicito un poco tarde por terminar "Tiempo Loud" (gracias por hacerme reír), a Drake1276, a J. Nagera (espero poder leer en algún momento aniversarios) y Mmunocan y a** **ImTheJuggernautBITCH por la difución.**

 **Ahora sí, a terminar esta historia.**

 **La situación - Capitulo 4**

 **La revuelta de Lincoln**

El fin de semana que siguió a la pelea que tuvo Lincoln con Luan provoco que el ambiente en la casa Loud se pudiera tenso, nadie quería decir una palabra que hiciera que las cosas se salieran de control y mucho menos hablaban mientras ambos individuos implicados estuvieran en el mismo espacio, cosa que no paso en ninguno de esos días.

Lincoln temía que Frank, pudiera hacer algún avance con su hermana, pero según Luna, este no había visto a Luan en esos días.

Si bien Lincoln había planeado salir con Clyde para buscar algo que pudiera usar como prueba para alertar a su hermana, decidió cancelar el plan primero porque ya no se sentía con las mismas ganas que tenía cuando la idea surgió y segundo porque no tenía un punto de inicio para comenzar a seguirlo después de todo no sabía dónde vivía, desconocía si Luan conocía su casa y tampoco tenía forma de averiguarla por medio de Jace pues no tenía su número ni su correo.

Para cuando llego el lunes las cosas seguían más o menos iguales, pero por lo menos con una nueva semana empezando Lincoln también podía comenzar a mover sus primeras piezas en su plan de derrumbar a su enemigo y de esa forma hacer algo por su hermana.

Ese lunes transcurrió como casi todos los que pasaba en la escuela, lleno de aburrimiento y con ganas de que una clase terminara para que la otra comenzara a terminarse, lo cual termino por ocurrir y dio con el inicio del almuerzo por lo cual Lincoln salió de su salón y comenzó a buscar a una persona en específico.

Al salir al pasillo comenzó a buscar a Jace, esperando que este le diera la información que necesitaba y a los pocos minutos lo encontró con su característica ropa azul que siempre llevaba, Lincoln un par de veces se vio tentado a preguntarle el origen de su particular gusto por aquel color pero siempre decidía dejar ese tema de lado, prefiriendo no meterse con las preferencias ajenas.

\- Hola Jace ¿cómo has estado? – le pregunto Lincoln

\- A todo bien, todo bien por fin he logrado entender las operaciones matemáticas que estamos viendo en clase.

\- Qué bueno, veras quería saber si me podías hacer un favor.

\- Creo que sí, ¿de qué se trata? – pregunto Jace

\- Me podrías dar la dirección de la casa de tu primo.

Jace dio un salto hacia atrás producto de la sorpresa.

\- ¿¡Qué quieres que te de qué!? – pregunto alterado.

\- Créeme Jace, necesito la dirección de Frank, es algo de vida o muerte.

\- Precisamente por eso es que no creo que sea buena idea dártela, no quisiera que me ocurra nada si se entera que te la di.

\- Jace por favor es para ayudar a mi hermana.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Jace recuperara la calma y respirara profundamente.

\- ¿Que hizo mi primo ahora?

\- No es lo que hizo, es lo que puede hacer, veras escuche a tu primo hablando por teléfono y dijo que solo se quiere aprovechar de mi hermana para luego deshacerse de ella.

\- ¿Y por qué no le avisaste a tu hermana? – pregunto algo molesto.

\- Lo hice pero, lo hice de forma impulsiva y al final termino creyéndole más a el que a mí, bueno además de que le dije un par de cosas que no le debería de haber dicho.

\- Vaya Lincoln, no podías haber tenido una prueba antes de hablar, mi primo suele ser muy persuasivo con las chicas por eso es difícil que se desengañen mientras están con él.

\- Perdón, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa y no tenía como obtener una prueba en ese momento, pero la cosa es que necesito que me des la dirección de su casa para seguirlo y conseguir una evidencia.

\- No lo sé Lincoln, estas seguro de que quieres arriesgarte- dijo con preocupación.

\- Vamos Jace, recuerda lo que hizo Luan por ti en tu cumpleaños.

Las palabras de Lincoln hicieron efecto en solo unos segundos, Jace tomo una libreta y un lapicero y empezó a escribir algo.

\- Aquí tienes Lincoln, espero que te ayude a salvar a tu hermana.

\- Lo hará Jace, estoy seguro de que lo hará, gracias por todo- dijo mientras se retiraba.

\- De nada Lincoln.

Esa tarde Lincoln se reunió con Luna en su habitación, ya tenían la información necesaria para comenzar pero ahora les faltaba con quien trabajarían.

\- Bueno Luna, ya tenemos la dirección de Frank, ahora necesitamos al resto de nuestras hermanas para llevar a cabo la operación "Descubrir evidencia que incrimine a Frank y Salvar a Luan y buscar un nombre más corto para este operativo"

\- Sería más fácil se me dijeras de una vez de que se trata el tan dichoso plan que tienes. – pregunto Luna.

\- Bueno, hace poco había quedado con Clyde en espiar a Frank para ver si era alguien peligroso o no, pero como no teníamos información de donde vivía no podíamos hacer nada, pero ahora que sabemos dónde vive podemos seguirlo y atraparlo en un momento en que haga algo que demuestre lo que yo dije sobre él.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es un buen plan? – pregunto Luna con duda.

\- Bueno es lo único que se me ocurrió, además así fue como supe todo lo que el planea con nuestra hermana.

\- Bueno espero que funcione, aunque no estoy segura de que nuestras hermanas acepten ayudar, ¿No recuerdas como estaban cuando lo conocimos?

\- Sí, pero vamos a necesitar de ellas si queremos que todo salga bien, por otro lado ¿Luan te ha hablado de su situación actual con él?- pregunto Lincoln.

\- Le he preguntado cómo va con él y solo me dice que ha estado ocupado y que lo vera luego, además no la he visto hablar con él por teléfono mientras estoy en el cuarto con ella, parece que en eso es diferente a Lori.

\- Entonces eso es una ventaja, si lo descubrimos antes de que le haga algo será mucho mejor.

El día miércoles ambos tuvieron la oportunidad para juntarse con Lori, Leni y Lynn en el sótano de su casa contándoles toda la historia y lo que tenía planeado hacer para tratar de convencerlas de apoyar su plan.

\- Literalmente es lo más loco que me has pedido hacer – dijo Lori.

\- ¿Tenemos que tener ropa de espías? – pregunto Leni.

\- No sé si será verdad lo que escuchaste, pero si es cierto dime donde vive y lo aplastare como al equipo rival - dijo Lynn

\- Vamos chicas, tenemos que hacer esto por nuestra hermana- dijo Lincoln

\- Haría varias cosas por ella- dijo Lori- pero no me lanzaría a una misión así solo por sospechas.

\- Ya les dije que fue lo que escuche, ¿o es que acaso ustedes tampoco me creen?

\- Lincoln, escucha confió en ti pero no puedo ir contra alguien solo porque tú dices que lo escuchaste hablar detrás de un arbusto.

\- Yo sí creo en el –dijo Luna.

Aquello dejo mudas a las chicas, no esperaban que una de ellas creyera en Lincoln, pero su acto hizo que estas pusieran atención.

\- Chicas yo también me emocione igual que ustedes, estaba feliz de que un chico se fijara en Luan que olvide reconsiderar si estábamos ante alguien bueno o no – dijo Luna

\- Bueno, yo pensé en lo mismo, Frank se veía como alguien que no le podría hacer daño a nadie que no tome en cuenta si realmente lo era – dijo Lori

\- Es cierto, creo que me deje impresionar un poco por las cosas que menciono, incluso planeaba invitarlo a jugar tenis. – dijo Lynn.

\- ¿Cómo alguien tan lindo puede ser malo? – pregunto Leni.

\- Leni, la apariencia física no tiene nada que ver con los valores de una persona- le respondió Luna.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo- le siguió Lori- y si realmente intenta aprovecharse de Luan juro que lo voy a convertir en un pretzel humano.

\- Entonces están de acuerdo conmigo en que debemos de hacer algo – dijo Lincoln-

\- Pero claro que si –dijo Lynn-

\- Bueno entonces la operación "Descubrir evidencia que incrimine a Frank y Salvar a Luan" se da por iniciada.

Y así fue como comenzó a ponerse en marcha el plan de Lincoln, durante el resto de la semana cada una de las 3 hermanas involucradas estuvo a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría ese fin de semana incluso le pidieron a Lisa equipo para espiar y esta les proporciono unos aparatos dignos de James Bond o del súper agente 86, con los cuales podían escuchar y grabar conversaciones a distancia, así como también binoculares con los cuales podían ver a una distancia lejana, así como radios para la comunicación.

Finalmente con todo el equipo listo y con el plan ya organizado solo quedaba que llegara la hora para comenzar, solo que nadie planeo que pasaría ese día sábado.

Para ese día los 5 hermanos salieron de casa con todo el equipo en búsqueda de lo que podría ser una de sus misiones más importantes.

\- Bien chicas, ya sabemos cómo va a ser todo así que en marcha – dijo Lincoln.

\- Qué bueno que traje mi atuendo de detective, siempre hay que mantener el estilo para todo- dijo Leni quien tenía un atuendo que la hacía verse como la versión femenina de Sherlock Holmes.

\- Si bueno – dijo Lori algo indiferente- espero que esto valga la pena y salgamos de dudas de una vez.

\- Y así será –dijo Lincoln entusiasmado mientras tomaba su comunicador- Jack un ojo aquí Ace Savvy, ¿todo listo para comenzar?

\- Por supuesto Ace - respondió Clyde- listo para reunirme con ustedes.

El equipo salió de casa, y fue directo a casa de Frank, el cual vivía a una distancia considerable de la suya, en el camino se encontraron con Clyde quien casi se desmayó al ver a Lori.

\- Vamos Clyde, no es momento de perder el tiempo – dijo Lincoln

\- Disculpa Lincoln es la costumbre- respondió Clyde.

\- Te dije que mejor trajéramos a Bobby, pero tiene que trabar justo ahora.

Cuando el grupo llego a casa de Frank, esperaron un rato frente a su casa hasta que lo vieron salir de ella, por lo que el grupo se dividió para tener diferentes puntos de vista del objetivo, al principio este no hacía nada más que caminar por la calle y detenerse de tanto en tanto a leer algún cartel pegado en la calle.

\- ¿Algo interesante con respecto al objetivo?, Luna – dijo Lincoln.

\- Todavía no- respondió esta mientras observaba con sus binoculares.

\- ¿Alguien ha escuchado algo? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Aun no, no ha dicho nada ni para sí mismo ni ha llamado a nadie – dijo Lori.

\- Yo he escuchado a las aves y también sobre que mañana puede llover, y también oí sobre una chica con problemas de pareja- dijo Leni.

\- ¡Leni! ¡Concéntrate en lo que hacemos! – grito Luna.

\- Está bien. Solo quería divertirme un poco con esta cosa.

Así estuvieron por un buen rato y no obtenían nada, cuando ya habían recorrido una buena distancia Frank se detuvo y comenzó a hablar por su celular.

\- Por fin parece que tenemos algo- dijo Lincoln.

\- Veré que es lo que dice – dijo Lori.

La mayor de las Loud tomo el aparto de audio que le dio Lisa y comenzó a escuchar la conversación de Frank.

\- Hola ¿cómo va todo? – pregunto Frank

\- ¿Con quién habla? – pregunto Clyde.

\- Aun no lo sé- dijo Lori.

\- Que bien que ya terminaste, eso quiere decir que podemos vernos más temprano, ya que no estoy tan lejos.

\- Parece que va ver a alguien, quizás obtengamos la prueba que necesitamos- dijo Lori.

\- Si es así entonces, no tardaremos en atraparlo.- dijo Lincoln.

\- Iré para haya y luego podemos ir al parque, a esta hora está tranquilo. Nos vemos –dijo Frank terminando de hablar.

Todos se movieron y comenzaron a ir tras el pensando que quizás se reuniría con un amigo al cual le contaría sobres sus planes con Luan, cual grande seria su sorpresa cuando vieron que la persona con la que se encontraba no era un amigo sino la mismísima Luan que lo esperaba junto al carrito que usaba para sus fiestas.

Eso causo un gran impacto en el grupo de espías, pues no se esperaban para nada encontrarla en ese momento.

\- Chicos parece que las cosas han cambiado. – dijo Luna.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto Clyde.

\- Yo sugiero que hagamos esto otro día – dijo Lori.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? Si tanto les preocupa Luan entonces vayamos a ver si está a salvo – dijo Lincoln.

\- Lincoln tiene razón, si él quiere aprovecharse de nuestra hermana entonces usara todo momento con ella – dijo Lynn.

\- Pues entonces vamos tras el – dijo Luna.

Siguieron a la pareja hasta el parque, lo cual fue una mayor ventaja para ellos pues podían usar los árboles y los arbustos para esconderse en ellos y no levantar ninguna sospecha.

Durante el recorrido que estos 2 dieron no hacían más que hablar de cómo iba la semana y las cosas en la escuela, por un momento Lincoln temía que se mencionara lo que pasó entre él y Luan, o mejor dicho que le contara que este lo había espiado pero no lo menciono.

La pareja siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo en medio del parque y Frank cambio en tema de conversación.

\- Oye Luan, estas semanas contigo han sido una de las mejores que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

\- Opino lo mismo Frank- respondió Luan.

\- Así que, ya que yo conozco tu casa, no te gustaría venir a la mía el día de hoy.

\- ¡Pero claro! – dijo Luan entusiasmada- será un gusto conocer a tu familia.

\- Si pero veras Luan, –dijo Frank algo inseguro- ahora mi familia no está en casa.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo se supone que conocería a tu familia? – pregunto Luan.

\- De hecho en realidad yo esperaba que pasáramos un rato el tiempo a solas.

Luan se alejó de el de un salto en ese momento, sentía que todo lo que le había dicho Lincoln en ese momento era verdad.

\- ¡¿Te juntaste conmigo el día de hoy solamente para tener sexo conmigo?! –preguntó alzando la voz.

\- O vamos, es que acaso no esperabas que no ocurriría nada entre nosotros.

\- No puedo creerlo, me dijeron que no confiara en ti, me enfrente a mi hermano porque creí que eras alguien bueno.

\- No te preocupes querida- dijo mientras tomaba a Luan de sus hombros- soy bueno en muchas cosas, de hecho solo necesitas de un pequeño empujón- dijo mientras la besaba.

Luan inmediatamente lo empujo y el resto de Loud salió de sus escondites.

\- ¡Aléjate de mi hermana imbécil! – grito Lori.

\- Quién diría que alguien como tu tenía otras intenciones – dijo Luna.

\- Créeme que te vamos a hacer pagar lo que le hiciste a nuestra hermana – dijo Lynn.

Frank al ver la escena solo se dedicó a reír, y luego les dijo.

\- Vaya y quien de ustedes va a cumplir lo que dice, una amante del celular, una guitarrista fracasada, un intento de deportista, dos niños y la versión torpe de Sherlock Holmes.

Los Loud no podían estar más enfurecidos con él por lo que dijo, cuando todos se preparaban para lanzarse contra él, Lincoln dio un paso adelante

\- Solo necesitas enfrentarte a mí- dijo con tono desafiante.

\- Vaya, un niño con nieve en la cabeza, eso es lo mejor que tienen para ofrecer- dijo Frank burlándose.

\- Pues averigüémoslo –dijo Lincoln.

Y fue así como Lincoln se lanzó corriendo contra su adversario, en ese momento estaba lleno de expectativa, creyó que las peleas que había tenido con sus hermanas, así como los diversos comic que había leído y videojuegos que había jugado le darían una amplia ventaja, pero esas expectativas se estrellaron contra el suelo con la misma velocidad que el puño de Frank se estrelló contra su cara.

Lincoln voló producto del impacto y termino en el piso del parque.

\- ¡Lincoln, estas bien! - grito Luna.

\- ¡Háblame amigo! – dijo Clyde.

\- Ahora sí que lo vas a lamentar – dijo Lynn.

Lincoln se paró del suelo, con el rostro golpeado, pero con ánimos de continuar la pelea.

\- Tranquilos chicos, ya lo estoy cansando.

\- Vaya parece que te va a demorar mucho, porque aún tengo energía para todos.

Lo que Frank no sabía, era que lo que acababa de hacer era un equivalente a cometer suicidio, pues al parecer nadie le dijo que si alguien se metía con el hermano menor de las chicas Loud salía en una pieza. Cuando las 4 hermanas que seguían a Lincoln ya estaban por darle la paliza de su vida, un golpe casi lo mando al suelo a Frank.

Todos, vieron como una Luan enfurecida sujetaba a Frank de la camisa y levantaba un puño.

\- Eso fue por besarme a la fuerza, ¡este es por intentar aprovecharte de mí! – y le dio un golpe más fuerte que el anterior- ¡este es por insultar a mi familia!, ¡y este es por golpear a mi hermano!

Y con ese último golpe Frank termino en el suelo como si lo hubieran golpeado con un martillo de construcción, Luan se acercó a Lincoln y le verifico el estado de su rostro.

\- ¿Estás bien Lincoln? – pregunto preocupada.

\- Si Luan estoy bien – dijo un Lincoln con la cara algo hinchada.

\- Discúlpame por no hacerte caso, no sé cómo pude creer en él.

\- Descuida Luan, no es tan malo.

\- Es que, yo creía que él era alguien bueno, creía que era alguien especial que compartía mis gustos, aunque pensándolo bien quizás fue porque era la primera vez que alguien se fijaba en mí y hacia que me sintiera importante.

\- Tú ya eres importante Luan- dijo Lincoln- y sé que algún día encontraras a alguien que realmente te merezca y te haga feliz pero por ahora vamos a casa.

Y fue así como se alejaron del parque y de aquel que tantos problemas les había causado, las cosas en la casa Loud siguieron iguales después de eso, Lincoln regreso a trabajar con Luan y sus espectáculos mejoraron, Lincoln se enteró que Frank intento desquitarse con su primo por lo ocurrido, pero que Jace le respondió con una pala, y no volvió a meterse con él, Luan volvió a hacer la chica bromista de siempre y en la escuela conoció a un chico con el que comenzó a llevarse bastante bien, y pasado un tiempo este la invito a salir, Luan esperaba que no se repitiera con el su historia anterior. Por suerte no volvió a repetirse.

 **Fin**

 **Y así termina esta historia, fue un gusto haberla escrito y que muchos de ustedes la disfrutaran, realmente no esperaba que le fuera tan bien. Espero que les haya gustado el final.**

 **Bueno si se preguntan de que se trataban las pistas que mencione sobre mi próximo trabajo, las pistas eran sobre el famoso juego de cartas llamado Magic the gathering un juego con una historia muy interesante y en la que me gustaría incluir a la familia Loud, pero no piensen que se tratara de ellos jugando una partida de cartas. Cuando y como será, ya lo verán en algún momento.**

 **Por ahora lo que se viene es un one shot, con Lynn como protagonista, pero por ahora estaré dedicado a otras cosas, pero volveré, no tan pronto como yo quisiera pero volveré.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
